


Гость

by nover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nover/pseuds/nover
Summary: в баре у Кварка появляется подозрительный тип.





	Гость

Кварк как раз разбавлял водой густой набухианский мед, когда заметил этого субъекта входящим в бар. Тщательно закупорив бутылку, Кварк принялся взбалтывать ее, чтобы жидкость стала более однородной, краем глаза продолжая поглядывать за новым посетителем.

То, что он впервые на ДК-9, не оставляло сомнений, поскольку Кварк был знаком со всеми, кто обитал на станции постоянно. Кроме того, не запомнить его не было никакой возможности.

Человек был высок, ростом, наверное, лишь чуть не дотягивая до командора Сиско, и очевидно принадлежал к той же разновидности гуманоидов, что и миссис О'Брайн. По крайней мере смуглая кожа и узкий разрез глаз свидетельствовали об этом. Правда в его темных глазах не было ни капли строгости и простодушия, свойственных милой жене шефа О'Брайна. О нет! Там был азарт, любовь к риску и — Кварк не сомневался в этом — бесконечное вожделение латины. Узнать торговца в нем было так же легко, как обсчитать андорианца. Вычурный пиджак облегающего покроя мог посоперничать богатством ткани с костюмом самого Кварка. Перстни, усыпавшие пальцы незнакомца, даже при первой, весьма приблизительной оценке стоили целое состояние. Несколько ожерелий, украшавших его шею, с виду казались безобидными амулетами, но в одном из них зоркий глаз Кварка углядел ловко замаскированный транспортер.

Незнакомец, немного поколебавшись, присоединился к игрокам в дабо. Блестки в его высоко поднятых волосах сверкнули в свете ламп, когда выигрыш в первой же партии остался за ним. Но он не стал задерживаться надолго у стола, быстро потеряв интерес к игре. Немного послонявшись по бару, он присоединился к подросткам, оккупировавшим один из игровых автоматов, сделав вид, что заинтересован игрой. Однако Кварк видел, как он быстро скользнул взглядом по вмонтированным в панели камерам наблюдения. 

Тринадцатое правило приобретения гласило: «Если желаешь добычу целиком — умей выжидать». Кварк умел ждать. Поэтому он даже не обернулся, когда незнакомец занял один из стульев напротив барной стойки.

— Хм. Хорошее место, — негромко начал он. — Наверное, приносит неплохой доход.

— Стараюсь в меру сил, — ответил Кварк, не отрываясь от процеживания ледяного идрисианского вина.

Столь нехарактерная для ференги скромность была вызвана желанием Кварка узнать незнакомца получше. А что может спровоцировать торговца, как не чужие неудачи.

— Скромность, несомненно, делает вам честь, — усмехнулся незнакомец, — но слухи о баре Кварка достигли даже отдаленных уголков альфа-квадранта.

Кварк обернулся и негромко рассмеялся. Ему нравились те, кто умел вовремя ввернуть правильный комплимент. Кроме того, при всей своей склонности к интригам и закулисным играм, Кварк умел ценить прямую игру.

— В таком случае, вы должны были слышать о моем знаменитом ромуланском эле, мистер...

Незнакомец обнажил в улыбке белые крепкие зубы и, чуть пригнувшись, шепотом ответил:

— Именно из-за него и приехал.

Подмигнув Кварку, он вновь уселся на место, перебирая пальцами камни на одном из браслетов, во множестве украшавших его запястья.

Кварк вновь рассмеялся и стал расставлять бокалы на стойке, ничуть не расстроенный желанием незнакомца сохранить свое инкогнито. Большинство его клиентов скрывали свои имена, в этом не было ничего нового.

Подтолкнув к нему узкий бокал с сияющей синей жидкостью, Кварк, взяв такой же себе, провозгласил традиционный для всех торговцев тост:

— Пусть удача будет с нами!

Незнакомец широко улыбнулся, поднимая бокал и залпом выпивая терпкую жидкость. Но Кварк заметил, что в глазах его не было ни капли веселья.

Обернувшись к репликатору и вбивая в него состав нового, только недавно придуманного лично им коктейля, Кварк спросил:

— Надолго к нам?

И очень удивился, когда вместо приглушенного баритона незнакомца услышал резкое:

—Мистер Бейн уже уходит!

Кварк обернулся настолько быстро, насколько позволяло достоинство ференги и владельца бара.

За спиной незнакомца стоял высокий парень в форме Звездного Флота и, грозно сдвинув брови, следил за "мистером Бейном", не проявлявшим никакого волнения по поводу офицера за своей спиной. Молодой человек всеми силами пытался выглядеть суровее и старше своих лет, но предательский румянец, разлившийся по щекам, выдавал его с головой. Если Кварк верно понимал символику, то значки на вороте офицера указывали на то, что он носил звание лейтенанта-коммандера. Птенчик взлетел довольно высоко для своего возраста. 

— Мистер Бейн, — широкие брови молодого человека сдвинулись еще сильнее, — вы арестованы за мошенничество и контрабанду.

Он подошел ближе, встав прямо за спиной Бейна, чтобы блокировать любую попытку бегства. 

Однако по расслабленной позе Бейна, по тому с какой небрежной элегантностью он держал бокал с напитком любому было видно, что о бегстве тут не может быть и речи.

Окружающий шум смолк после смелого заявления офицера, посетители обратили все внимание на этих двоих. 

Бейн продолжал, как ни в чем не бывало, неспешно смаковать свой коктейль. На губах его блуждала загадочная улыбка, а глаза искрились смехом.

Кварк мысленно усмехнулся: у каждого из них была ахиллесова пята, будь она кардасианской профессоршей, ушедшей в сопротивление, или юным офицером, мучительно краснеющим от близости арестованного.

Это сделало Бейна еще понятнее и ближе. И Кварк даже немного расстроился от мысли, что такого достойного соперника арестуют и депортируют со станции.

— Что здесь происходит? — раздался громовой голос.

Никогда еще Кварк не был так рад приходу коммандера Сиско. 

Молодой парень вытянулся и отдал честь, что сразу выдало в нем человека, привыкшего подчиняться приказам.

— Алек Лайтвуд, — представился он. — Старший помощник капитана. ЮэСэС Аликанте. 

Четко оттарабанив свое звание и номер корабля, Алек Лайтвуд вытянулся во фрунт, глядя на коммандера немного сверху вниз.

Кварк получил своеобразное удовлетворение, когда Сиско вынужден был задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть на молодого лейтенанта.

Сдержанно представившись, Сиско попросил объяснить цель пребывания Алека на станции.

К коммандеру подошла майор Кира, встав за его спиной, и — куда же без него — бессменный Одо, констебль станции. Алек немного смутился, но четко, по-военному, доложил о цели и сроках пребывания на ДК-9.

Оказалось, что список прегрешений Магнуса Бейна — так звали нового знакомца Кварка — настолько велик, что ему вполне могут позавидовать иные ференги. 

Впрочем, то, что офицер Лайтвуд называл прегрешениями, в глазах Кварка становилось неоспоримыми достоинствами. А еще, прикинув сколько латины Бейн должен был заработать на своих сделках, Кварк проникся к нему большим уважением. Такого человека не грех было угостить и драгоценным вином из туленики, недавно выменянным в гамма-квадранте. Подмигнув ухмыляющемуся Бейну, до сих пор не проронившему ни слова, Кварк достал из-под стойки бутыль с темно-красным, как свежая кровь, вином. Налив его в высокий узкий бокал, он добавил кусочек льда и прикоснулся пальцем к стеклу. Вино тотчас заледенело, покрыв замерзшее стекло красными разводами. Бейн удивленно приподнял брови и протянул руку к бокалу. Стоило теплу его кожи окутать стекло, как вино сразу же потекло со стенок жидким красным ручьем, оставляя на поверхности медленно тающие крупинки льда.

Глаза мистера Бейна в дымчатой обводке теней расширились от удивления и моментально закрылись от удовольствия, стоило ему пригубить бесценный напиток.

Кварк остался ужасно доволен произведенным эффектом.

В это время офицер Лайтвуд как раз закончил перечисление всех проступков Бейна и, как показалось Кварку, немного расстроился от того, что его тирада не произвела ни на кого из присутствующих ожидаемого эффекта.

Кварк снова усмехнулся: бедный малыш не понимал, что со времен постройки станции она всегда была прибежищем разного рода торговцев, мошенников и искателей приключений. Даже суровые законы владевших станцией кардасианцев не смогли этого изменить. Так было и так будет всегда. 

— Что ж, — подытожил Сиско, — мне понятно ваше задание, мистер Лайтвуд. Не смею препятствовать его исполнению. Если вам потребуется помощь со стороны персонала станции, известите меня, я буду рад оказать вам любую услугу. 

Кира и Одо за его спиной синхронно кивнули.

Кварк ощерил зубы. Ну еще бы, Одо терпеть не мог, когда на его драгоценной станции хоть что-то шло не так. Особенно констебль не жаловал торговцев. Кварк на собственной шкуре смог ощутить это. В прямом смысле.

— Спасибо, коммандер, — Александр Лайтвуд сдержанно кивнул Сиско и его компании.

Стоило коммандеру и его сопровождающим отвернуться, как Магнус Бейн решил вступить в игру.

— Мистер Сиско, — бархатным голосом произнес он, заставив коммандера удивленно обернуться, — у вас на станции нет таможенного контроля?

— В этом нет нужды, — удивленно приподняв бровь, ответил Сиско.

— Все прибывающих досматривают в карантине, — раздался резкий голос Одо.

Кварк аж поморщился от звучного голоса констебля. Каждая встреча с ним была еще тем испытанием для чувствительных ушей ференги. Однако он быстро вернул свое внимание к разговору, предчувствуя, что в рукаве у мистера Бейна спрятана парочка тузов.

— Зачем тебе это? — немного резко произнес офицер Лайтвуд. 

Судя по всему, долгая погоня за неуловимым контрабандистом вымотала его, делая резким и раздраженным.

— Если бы на этой станции существовал досмотр, — медленно произнес Бейн, устремив свой взгляд на дно бокала и напуская на себя деланно-безразличный вид, — то вы бы знали, что я являюсь гражданином планеты 12Е157ОК25639.

Он обернулся и, обведя взглядом непонимающие лица вокруг, любезно пояснил:

— Это планета в системе Осириса.

— Тебе это не поможет, — вскричал вконец раздраженный проволочками Лайтвуд и схватил его за плечо, как-то сразу растеряв и свое смущение и свой румянец.

Кварк вынужден был признать, Магнус Бейн умел выводить людей из себя.

Непонимающе глядя на разыгравшуюся перед ними сцену, руководство ДК-9 молча внимало аргументам обоих сторон. Наконец, майор Кира прижала коммуникатор у себя на груди и проговорила:

— Дакс, будь любезна, уточни информацию по планете 12Е157ОК25639.

Он без запинки оттарабанила весь номер, чем завоевала восхищенный взгляд Бейна, пытающегося то ли выкрутиться из объятий офицера Лайтвуда, то ли прильнуть к нему плотнее.

Через несколько секунд голос Дакс сообщил:

— Планета в системе Осириса. Семнадцать световых лет. Большая часть покрыта торфяниками и представляет собой болото. Населена условно разумными плотоядными грибами. Что-то еще?

Кира вопросительно взглянула на Бейна. Тот, слегка поморщившись от жесткой хватки Лайтвуда на плечах, обронил:

— Экстрадиция.

— Дакс, — глаза Киры расширились от понимания, — эта планета входит в состав Федерации?

— Да, — сразу же пришло подтверждение.

— А с ней подписан договор об экстрадиции?

Несколько секунд молчания показались Кварку вечностью. Все зрители этого спектакля замерли в ожидании ответа Дакс.

— Ты с ума сошла? — послышался насмешливый голос Дакс. — Кого ты собралась экстрадировать? Плотоядные грибы? Желаю удачи!

— Дакс, — требовательно прикрикнула Кира.

— Ну, конечно, нет. Кому это нужно!

В наступившей тишине Кварк показательно зааплодировал.

Первым, как и полагается начальству, опомнился Сиско.

— Что ж, — немного растерянно проговорил он, — я вынужден задержать вас, Магнус Бейн, на станции до вынесения окончательного решения по вашему вопросу.

Офицер Лайтвуд открыл рот, собираясь возразить, но Сиско продолжил:

— И вас, мистер Лайтвуд, попрошу остаться тоже. Как единственного свидетеля. Я отправлю сообщение вашему капитану. А пока, до конца следствия, вы поступаете в мое распоряжение.

Лайтвуду ничего не оставалось, как согласиться. Он отступил, позволяя Одо надеть на Магнуса наручники.

Кварк никогда не был большим знатоком гуманоидов, но, чтоб разглядеть тоску в глазах молодого офицера, провожающего взглядом уходящего Бейна, не нужно быть специалистом.

Он был уверен, что разбирательство затянется надолго, по крайней мере Кварк собирался поспособствовать этому.


End file.
